


Harry is a dashing hero and Draco is the femme fatale he solves crimes with.

by Luna_reclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU with powers for Xmen, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: Potter is a dashing hero and Draco is the femme fatale he saves. But the truth is Draco solves murders and mysteries in his small quiet town of Hogsmeade and Potter sweeps in to steal the credit and the spotlight.Or Hogsmeade is a small sleepy village with an inordinate amount of magical murders by things not quite human. And the official story is Harry Potter sweeps in and saves them all.





	Harry is a dashing hero and Draco is the femme fatale he solves crimes with.

There is a demon crawling around in the quiet village of Hogsmeade. Draco has counted five dead in the last five years. It comes for both the high and the low, leaving behind only a smear of blood. At the end of last year, the death count rose to one a month with a total of seven dead now and possibly an eighth next month or at least next year. Draco likes to keep an eye on things and he knows this thing will keep killing until it's stopped.

Neville, the Village Head agrees to call in Harry Potter, again. Potter has been by every other year for the last decade and manages to successfully rid the village of whatever foe is present at the time, every time. With a large dose of Draco's help. But no one acknowledges that. Everyone just thinks he's a pretty face. And yet even Potter had not noticed the current monster's murder pattern, for all that he's been here so often. Draco though, was suspicious by the second murder.

His face flushes remembering how Potter had dismissed his concerns last time.

Draco was trying to draw Potter's attention to how strange it was that five murders in five years all had the same murder signature, a smear of blood, the body nowhere to be found. It was a pattern! It was strange enough the first time, most definitely a murder that needed solving, but Potter insisted it was human; and hence a project for the Aurors, not for a dashing hero like Potter. His job was to solve the ones no one else could, to deal with the monsters too strong for normal wizards to handle.

Then he'd put his hand on Draco's waist.

Draco didn't know when Potter had backed him into a wall and boxed him in with his arms, but Draco was not pleased to find Potter staring at his lips instead of listening to his words. And when Potter said, "Relax doll," in that irritating low of his, Draco aimed a slap at Potter's face. But Potter, a lot stronger and more vigilant from his constant monster hunting had grabbed Draco's wrist without ever letting his eyes leave Draco's lips. He then, slowly, with the maddening imitation of gentleness, pressed Draco's wrists onto the wall beside Draco's head. The circle of Potter's fingers, an iron clasp, made struggling against the grip a futile effort. When Potter tried to lower his lips to Draco, Draco had used all his strength to head-butt Potter and free himself. Understandably, Draco had fled after that and could not muster up the courage to confront Potter about it again.

For all that Potter had pretended to be noble back at Hogwarts, he is still just a half-blood led about by his dick, drooling over a pretty face. Draco has always tried his best to avoid Potter, that incident notwithstanding, but fate, or rather Neville, keep forcing them together. The Village Head that is. The Village Head. Draco tries his best to remember Neville as the Village Head now and not as Neville, because when he thinks of Neville he keeps thinking about the soft boy Neville used to be, not the sturdy man he's become. Decade of being Head or not, the name Neville still brings up a picture of rosy, chubby cheeks and round softness.

Despite the fact that Potter must know the village like the back of his hand by now, the Village Head always assigns Draco to be his guide.

And it is no different this year.

It would be less grating if Draco could be assured that it would eventually stop, but for a quiet village, Hogsmeade suffers an inordinate amount of magical murders. However, none of the other creatures Potter has been called for are quite as prolific as the one they are dealing with now.

The sound of cheering pulls Draco out of his reverie. He is standing on the footsteps of the Village Hall to greet Potter and 'guide' him. Looking up he sees Potter riding into Hogsmeade in his Thestral pulled carriage. Doubtless for some, it looks wondrous. Without being able to see the creatures pulling the coach, there is a mystical beauty to it.

Potter is such a show-off, instead of Apparating or using the Floo, as he is no doubt capable of, he's parading into town to the fawning attention of his rabid admirers.

Potter is stepping out of his carriage now, waving at his fans and smiling at the crowd. Draco stands up straighter and forces his arms to relax, his shoulders to release their tension, runs his hands down his sides to ensure there are no wrinkles. He is determined not to look shabby beside Potter.

Potter spots Draco and reluctantly leaves his adoring mob. He walks up to Draco with a wide, easy smile on his face.

Draco schools his expression into one of mild boredom. He keeps his eyes trained on Potter.

Potter is finally before him, but he isn't stopping. Draco has to take a step back.

"Hi, Draco." Potter says, backing him into a pillar.

Potter brings an arm up and braces a hand beside Draco's head. "You lovely in grey."

Draco feels himself blushing, nowadays Potter has such an easy job of flustering him. Draco folds his arms.

"Yeah well, can't say the same about you," Draco snaps back, but it isn't true and by the way Potter's smile turns predatory, he knows exactly how untrue that retort was.

Draco's had enough so he makes to maneuver around Potter to enter the Hall, but Potter brings his other hand up and boxes Draco in between his arms.

"Potter," Draco says warningly.

Potter doesn't seem the least bit ruffled.

"Where's your greeting Draco," Potter says instead. "You haven't said 'Hi'."

Potter and his stupid posturing. It doesn't matter, the sooner as he goes through these silly pleasantries, the sooner Potter will release him.

"Hi." Draco says flatly.

Potter huffs a laugh then asks, "You're my guide again, aren't you?"

He's done with Potter's antics. He pulls out his wand and holds it to Harry's chest.

Harry finally backs away with his hands up.

"Yes," Draco says. "And now I have to bring you to the Village Head so let's go." He starts off without Potter and doesn't look back.

Neville became the Village Head about a decade ago. It was Draco's idea. Whose hands are better for power than the hands that don't want it, but will carry it like a duty. Neville doesn't just try to be fair, he is fair. Draco secretly campaigned for him, still secretly campaigns for him. He's elected in a landslide, and then again just last year, and next time for sure. Draco ensures that everywhere he goes, he drops little tidbits, little whispers in just the right ears, so the gentle people of Hogsmeade know who to be grateful to for their peace and prosperity.

Even if Neville continues to do annoying things like force him to accompany Potter 'round town. Or, refuses to make Draco a Peace-keeper so he'll have the authority to ask questions and officially do investigations. Granted, it's awfully hard to trust an ex-Death Eater so he understands why Neville's hands are tied. Sometimes it feels like Neville carts Harry in only when Draco is interested in a case, but he doesn't know why Neville would be so cruel as to make him watch Harry take all the credit.

And he wouldn't do that, Neville knows how important and enjoyable it is for Draco to protect the village.

Neville and Draco struck up a friendship when he saved Neville from a Wendigo years ago, two years before Neville became the Village Head. Hunting and slaying one of the first magical creatures to terrorize the village was thrilling. Two years after, Neville and Draco teamed up yet again for a feral werewolf. Then Neville was Village Head and he didn't have time anymore.

Now Neville holds court like a king.

The Hall is bigger on the inside. There are vaulted ceilings, Greek pillars, giant expanses of patterned marble floor. There is a large crowd, waiting to speak to Neville at today's open hall. They all turn around at Draco and Potter's entry because Neville spots them first and stops talking.

The entire crowd is now rushing forward to greet Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" Exclaimed a portly man. "Thank you for coming to help us."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done," a elderly woman said, reaching out to Potter.

This sounds like it'll take quite a while. Draco heads over to Neville.

"Harry, are you dating anyone?" a beautiful girl shouts.

Draco raises an eyebrow. Bold. Neville has heard the question too and looks amused.

"Harry Potter, you're constantly saving us," says a slender young man, "thank you."

Draco finally manages to swim out from the swarm surrounding Potter and reaches Neville's side.

"Mr. Potter, you're so much more handsome in person."

Draco rolls his eyes, inventive that.

"Now that _you_ are on the case, Mr. Potter, these murders will finally stop."

Draco scoffs, if they only knew who actually solved most of those murders. He purses his lips to prevent himself from yelling something he'll regret.

Neville rests his hand on Draco's back. Draco does his best to fight the desire to stiffen. He'd never been great at physical contact, especially from Gryffindors, but Neville had taken to frequent small touches ever since they'd become friends and even as Village Head, he hadn't stopped. Draco likes to think of this as his Post-War challenge, become accustomed to Neville's friendship and touch and care, because if he can stomach the touch of the Lion of Gryffindor then he's very far along the path to 'redemption'. The kind of redemption he needs in his mind, not the kind the teeming mobs have decided he needs because some of them will only be satisfied with his death and some of them with his destruction.

He isn't a masochist or suicidal, so he can't care about those people. Life goes on and there are pleasures in the strangest things. Like protecting things, even things that don't like him, he never thought he'd find such gratification in saving people, kind of like a 'you can hate me, but no matter what you think of me, you'll still need me' deal. It unfetters his self-worth from the opinion of people to some degree.

Neville has started to rub his back now. Draco has to admit, sometimes Neville's touch feels comforting, but in front of so many people, even if they aren't looking at him, it feels quite exposing.

Draco tries to focus on the horde of people still swamping Potter. Draco rolls his eyes at how people are fawning over Potter as always. Potter's reaction is very different from how it was in school though. He used to shy from them, bristling at the slightest attention, acting hostile towards those who approached him so everyone would pay attention more. He's obviously figured out that even if he didn't play hard to get, they'd all love him anyway.

Merlin, the attention-whore.

Due to Potter's change in attitude, he seems so much more confident than he was in school. Not to mention his physical attributes are playing in his favor more than ever. He's grown taller, his muscles thicker, his face more chiseled.

Draco swallows, now that he thinks about it, Potter has grown very attractive.

"Neville," Draco says looking away from Potter to face Neville, "should I put a pot of tea on or something? It might be a while before they get bored."

Neville turns his gentle smile on Draco.

"Are you getting bored? I can call order and we'll proceed."

"Oh, no," Draco protests, "not on my account." He really didn't intend for Neville to bother.

But Neville calls order anyway and Draco is a little glad that he doesn't have to stomach anymore of the toadying over Potter.

The meeting is simple. Harry Potter has come again to save them all. Keep an eye out for strange and dangerous things. Everyone be nice to Potter.

Afterwards Neville and Potter engage in a competition of who can out smother the other in a bear hug.

Neville's beam stretches from corner to corner. "Harry! It's so great to see you." He claps a hand on Potter's back. Now that he thinks about it, Neville has changed a lot too. He's so much more self-assured than before. 'More' is probably a very mild word to describe this, it's more like going from zero to a hundred.

Potter slaps a hand on Neville's back in return. "I'm happy to come whenever I'm needed. Thanks for owling me."

Neville chuckles, "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be thanking you."

"So what's the issue this time," Potter asks.

"Well, Draco knows best, but essentially for the past couple of years there's been a string of very similar deaths. There are no corpses, just a smear of blood so technically they could be missing and not dead, but it's still quite alarming."

"Ahem." Draco clears his voice, done with being ignored.

Neville pats Draco on the back and continues on, "Draco has about the most information anyone has on the subject. I'm giving you and Draco free reign of all the resources, the castle has given you permission to use the library if need be. The villagers will of course give you everything you need as long as you ask."

Harry sticks his hands into his robe pockets, "Well, I'm hoping to go see the latest location right now." He looks at Draco, smiling at what Draco can only describe as a seductive smile, "If Draco would kindly take me there."

Draco finds his lip curling even though he was sure, he'd trained himself to stop doing that. Potter always brings Draco's inner-self to the surface, worming in under his composure. Draco shoots one last pleading look at Neville. He really doesn't want to have to play Potter's baby-sitter.

"Well, Draco." Neville says mercilessly, "I imagine you're quite excited to be back on a case. Come by for tea later and tell me all about it."

And he and Potter head off.


End file.
